Munchkin Mayhem
by el diablo
Summary: Tabby and Kurt stumble across Magneto's base and get a little nosy with one of his devices. What happens when they're de-aged to toddlers? Can the others figure out how to change them back? The Brotherhood and X-Men come together and chaos ensues! Lancitty, hints of/eventual Tabietro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the X-Men, but alas...**

**A/N: It's been so long! I found the first two chapters of this hiding out in my documents and decided I'd give it a shot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

What's my age again?

Thunder boomed across the sky followed shortly by a strike of lightning – a surefire sign of a storm to come. It was a humid summer evening, the sun had yet to set and the Brotherhood boys could be found inside, windows open as the first rain drop landed on the carpet.

"Hey Pietro, get the windows, would ya?" Lance called from the kitchen, fighting to close the window above the sink.

Pietro glanced up from the newspaper and then zipped through the house and back to his seat in record time. "Sure thing." He called back, flipping the page.

"We already watched this episode, Freddy." Toad complained, sticking his tongue out in an attempt to snatch the remote. He was successful.

"Hey!" Fred huffed, glaring at the younger boy. "I was watching that."

"Like I said, we already watched it, yo!" He proceeded to flip through the channels until he found something more suitable.

"Will you two keep it down?" Pietro griped, turning the page loudly. "I can't hear myself think."

"You have to have a brain to be able to think, Pietro." Wanda commented, passing by on her way to the kitchen.

"Hilarious." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

A knock at the door had Wanda glancing back to the living room with a raised eyebrow. Figuring it was probably just Kitty, she turned the knob opening the door, not at all expecting the person on the other side.

"Pyro." Her fists glowed blue.

"Hold up, Sheila! Oy'm not 'ere for a fight!" He held up a hand in surrender. "Oy swear!"

She eyed him warily, unclenching her fists.

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"Well, ya see, it's kinda a funny story." It wasn't until that moment that she realized he was holding something in his hand - specifically, another hand. A small head peaked out from behind his leg with wide, blue eyes.

"What the hell?" Wanda questioned slowly, bringing her narrowed eyes up from the child to the manic mutant standing in front of her.

"Oy…Oy can explain." He stammered, keeping a wary eye on her hands. "Well, sorta. Uh. Can Oy come in at least? It's startin' to rain and Oy ain't exactly a fan, ya know?"

Wanda growled, but let him pass.

"Who is that?" She pointed to the child, who looked a mixture of frightened and intrigued.

"Yo, where'd the kid come from?" Toad asked, hopping into place next to Wanda. He placed an arm around her and she promptly shoved him away.

"Hey, she looks a lot like-"

"Boom Boom?" Pietro raised both eyebrows, looking between the child and Pyro, not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

"Heh. About that…" Pyro rubbed the back of his head, glancing around nervously.

"No way! Tabby has a kid?" Toad assumed. Pietro smacked him upside the head.

"Give her a little more credit, would ya?" He frowned, shooting a glare at the pyromaniac. "Explain."

"Oy'm tryin'! You're all jumpin' to conclusions!" He let go of the little girls hand and she backed up toward the kitchen only to run into someone else's legs.

"Uh…who's the kid?" Lance asked, eyeing the blonde head. The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes. "Tabby?"

"Roight!" Pyro nodded, pointing to the three year old. "This sheila is the one that goes by Boom Boom. There was a…" He glanced around, taking the shocked silence as his cue to continue. "A bit of an…accident, ya see."

Pietro had slammed him up against the wall before he had the chance to say anything else.

"What do you mean 'accident'?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious, don'tcha think?" He nodded his head toward the little girl. "She got a little nosy and well…"

Pietro ground his teeth and Avalanche caused a small tremor to break up the fight.

"Why'd you bring her here?" He asked. Tabby had grabbed hold of his pants and was hiding behind his legs.

"Sheila lives here, does she not?"

They all glanced at each other.

"Well, yeah, but…she's difficult enough to deal with at seventeen, let alone…" Lance glanced down at the miniature version of his housemate. "How old are you?"

"Tabby's three!" She held up four fingers to prove her point. Lance had to fight back a laugh.

"Fantastic." Pietro rolled his eyes before turning back to Pyro. "Magneto's responsible for this, then?"

"Pretty obvious if ya ask me, mate."

Pietro glowered. Wanda decided it was time to step in.

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"Oy dunno, was just meant to drop off the little ankle biter."

"Can't he just reverse it? What are we supposed to do with a three year old mutant?" Pietro crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

"Oy'm not sure she still has her powers. And ol' Buckethead ain't got the remedy."

"Enough questions, it's time for us to go, mon ami." A new voice joined in from the doorway. Gambit was leaning on the frame, arms crossed as he eyed the group. "All Magneto said was to make the deliveries and get back. Best of luck, bozos."

He then grabbed his teammate by the shirt and shoved him outside. "See ya at the next meeting." He mock saluted, tossing a charged card into the mix.

Lance's eyes widened and he immediately snatched up Tabby and ducked into the kitchen while the others made a mad scramble to their own safety.

When the dust cleared a new noise pierced the air. Lance's eyes widened as he stared at the mini-mutant in shock. He hadn't landed on her or caused her any physical harm, but obviously the explosion and loud noise had scared her.

"Way to go, you made her cry." Pietro reprimanded as he joined him in the kitchen a second later. He grabbed Tabitha from him and began bouncing her up and down. "Hey, the Tabby I know wouldn't get freaked over an explosion, she'd be the one causing it." He whispered, surprisingly gentle, to the little girl who was clinging to his neck. She sniffled.

"I never knew you were such a softie, Pietro." Lance smirked, watching him.

"Shut up, Alvers. Somebody's gotta get the screaming under control. Kids are obnoxious."

"So are you, but we still keep you around." Wanda joked, joining the two boys. "What are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know. But Gambit said 'deliveries', as in plural, as in one of the X-Geeks probably got de-aged as well." Pietro muttered, rubbing Tabby's back subconsciously as her sniffling began to subside.

"You think?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Why would she have been with them?"

Pietro rolled his eyes. "It's Tabby. She has no loyalty."

"That's rich coming from you," Lance frowned. "Tabby's our teammate, you should treat her like it."

"She's always hanging out with those losers. But I wouldn't have a clue which one would've been with her." Pietro ignored Lance; Tabby pinched him. "Ow!"

Lance laughed. "Yeah, that's our Tabby." He watched, amused, as she climbed out of his hold and fell to the floor before taking off into the living room. "We'll take her to Xavier's in the morning."

"Hungry!" They heard her shout from the living room, and the three followed her in, only to crack up at the sight in front of them. "Tabby hungry!" The little girl insisted, kicking Blob in the shin. He merely blinked and looked at her.

"You want a chip?" He asked, holding out the bag for her. She grinned and Lance saw what was going to happen before it did. Tabby snatched the bag and took off running. "Hey!" Fred exclaimed, getting up and chasing after her.

"Woah, big guy." Lance held out a hand to stop him. "That may still be Boom Boom, but she's currently only three years old. Watch yourself."

"Yeah, well I didn't want those chips anyway." He pouted, waving his hand and storming off toward the kitchen.

Tabby was hiding behind the chair, munching on her stolen chips when Wanda used her powers to pull her into the air.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't particularly want to play babysitter to an out-of-control toddler."

Tabby dropped the chips when she was lifted in the air. She seemed frightened for only a second before deciding she could fly and it was cool. Laughing, she stuck her arms out, but didn't go anywhere.

"Tabby fly!" She demanded, throwing her arms out again, only this time a small, spherical object flew from her hand. Lance's eyes widened and Pietro cursed under his breath. Wanda let go of her hold on the girl as she ducked out of the way. "Weeee!" The young girl laughed as she plummeted to the floor. Pietro caught her just in time.

"Great. Boom Boom is still Boom Boom." He spoke sarcastically. "Maybe we should take her over to the Geek Squad tonight."

Lance sighed. "I'll grab my keys."

Lance, Wanda, and Pietro piled into the jeep and headed over to Xavier's. The mini-Brotherhood babe fell asleep on Pietro's lap on the ride over. It was silently agreed upon that it was going to be a really long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tell me this isn't happening

"That stupid Cajun." Rogue growled, toweling her hair. Kitty giggled.

"You like, didn't have to chase him. He probably didn't mean for you to fall in the pool."

"Yah right," Rogue narrowed her eyes. "That swamp rat has a thing or two comin' to him if he evah shows his face 'round here again."

"I'm so sure." Kitty grinned, nudging her friend before phasing through the floor and down into the med bay.

Rogue joined her minutes later, along with the majority of the rest of the mansion.

"Ya know, he's even more annoyin' at this age." Rogue decided, watching as Kurt teleported all around the room, swinging from the lights.

"Do you have any idea how to change him back?" Scott asked, watching his teammate warily.

"Afraid not. The Professor's trying to get in contact with Forge, he may be able to help." Beast answered, running some tests.

"Guys, we've got company." Jean spoke up. "It's Avalanche, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and…" She paused, frowning.

"And who, Jean?" Scott questioned.

"Boom Boom, but she's-"

"The same as blue boy up there." Lance finished, nodding to the ceiling. Wanda stood next to him, arms crossed while Pietro held a still sleeping Tabitha on her other side.

"Well, at least we know Kurt hadn't been up to no good on his own, she must've forced him along." Scott frowned at the small blonde.

"Watch yourself, Summers." Lance got in his face.

"Yeah, he's capable of making his own decisions." Pietro threw in. "Well, was."

"Please, calm yourselves folks." Hank stepped in, turning to Pietro. "If I may?" He questioned, nodding to Tabitha.

"Uh sure." Pietro handed the girl over and Beast placed her on the patient table and began to run some tests on her as well. However, she woke up when he went to take her blood and a blood-curdling scream rang out.

Pietro immediately zipped over and picked her up, glaring at the doctor. "What d'you think you're doing?"

"Just taking a blood sample. If you would be so kind." He motioned for him to hold the upset blonde.

"Tabby no like needles! Pease don't let him." She looked up at Pietro with big, puppy eyes. Pietro narrowed his.

"That's not gonna work on me squirt." He grumbled, though he looked away as he held her still. Hank approached her again.

"Meanie!" She screamed as the needle pierced her skin. She cried out again and was about to jerk her arm away but Pietro held it fast.

"Can you make this quick, doc?" He sounded in as much pain as Tabby was.

"I don't believe it, Quicksilver's weakness is little girls'. That's like, so totally adorable." Kitty grinned. Lance smirked.

"I think it might just be one little girl."

This caused snickering to break out amongst most present. Pietro glared at them in return.

"Now now, settle down children." Hank grinned, pulling the needle out. "It's okay, Tabby. Would you like a sucker?" She sniffled and nodded. Beast smiled and handed her one.

"Uh, Ah'm not sure that's such a great idea. Boom Boom on a sugah-high ain't mah idea of a good time."

"It's alright, Rogue. It's sugar-free."

Tabby snatched the sucker from Hank as he was addressing Rogue and shoved out of Pietro's grip. She ran to the other side of the room and plopped down on the floor, treasuring her prize. That was, until Kurt suddenly appeared in front of her with a grin and swiped it.

"Mine!" Tabby frowned, grabbing for it. But just as she grabbed it he teleported them both out of the room.

"Oh dear." Hank frowned. "Jean?"

"Already on it…" She closed her eyes, searching the mansion. "They're in the rec. room. No wait…they're outside. They're near the pool." She opened her eyes. "Quicksilver."

But he was already gone. The others hot on his heels.

"Mine!" Tabby shouted, yanking it toward her.

"Mine!" Kurt shouted back, pulling it back to him.

This continued for a few seconds before Tabby got mad and shoved the boy. His eyes widened and he fell backward into the pool. Pietro arrived seconds too late to grab him before he hit the water. Cursing, he jumped in, fishing the boy out. Kurt was in tears as he shivered against the cool evening air.

The lights came on moments before Scott joined them, followed by everyone else. Kitty scooped Kurt up and Rogue handed her a towel.

"That was a bad thing to do, Tabby!" Pietro reprimanded the little girl who was happily enjoying her sucker. She just tilted her head and looked at him.

"She's a hellion at any age, that's the second time she almost killed him!" Scott yelled before turning on said girl. "You're a bad seed. Always were."

"Scott!" Jean admonished. "She's just a child."

"She knew what she was doing."

Tabby, who recognized all too well the signs of a fight brewing whimpered quietly and moved to hide behind Lance's legs.

"Will you guys like, knock it off? You know the kinda family Tabby comes from, you're scaring her."

"Oh sorry," Jean frowned, walking over and kneeling down. "I'm sorry, Tabby. But you really mustn't push people." Tabby had one hand balled around Lance's jeans as she backed further into him, but she nodded at the older girl all the same.

"Tabby sowwy." Jean smiled. Scott grumbled and apologized as well. Tabby grinned and hugged his leg; he looked nothing less than uncomfortable by the act.

Kurt, who had already gotten over the incident, teleported out of Kitty's arms and over to Tabby. She smiled and handed him her sucker.

Kitty giggled. "They're so adorable."

"Better watch yourself, Lance. Your pretty Kitty over there seems awful fond of children." Pietro smirked. There was a growl followed by a snikt and Pietro paled considerably and zipped behind Wanda. "I was joking!"

"Better keep that mouth of yours under control, Maximoff." Logan warned, bringing his gaze over to the two toddlers. "Great. Just what this place needs. It couldn't have been anyone but the Elf and walking time-bomb? They ain't exactly mature at their normal age, I don't think I wanna know how they were at this age."

"Shiny!" Tabby stared at his claws, getting up close and attempting to touch and, most probably, make them hers. He retracted them before she got too close. "Me want!"

"They ain't a toy, kid." Logan grumbled. Tabby didn't seem to like that answer very much, and she clenched her little fists.

"Uh-oh." Pietro muttered, zipping over and clamping his hands over hers. "Calm down, Boom Boom. We'll find something else to play with, kay?"

She brought her glare from Wolverine to Quicksilver before her eyes lit up. "Play! You play wif me?" She tugged on his hand. He looked back at Lance, helpless. His friend just laughed at his expense.

"Kids." Logan mumbled, turning back to go inside. "Speaking of, it's getting close to curfew and I know those two need their sleep." He pointed at Tabby and then Kurt.

At the mention of sleep, both toddlers gained identical looks of absolute horror before turning to each other and silently agreeing upon something.

"Oh boy." Rogue eyed the two distrustfully. "Ah think ya shouldn't of said that, Logan."

Before anyone could so much as blink, the mini-blue mutant took hold of the mini-blonde's hand and disappeared.

"It just had to be the elf." Logan muttered again, shaking his head as he entered the mansion leaving the teens to deal with finding the little miscreants while he went to see what the Professor had found out.

"They're in the boys' dormitory wing." Jean threw out before anyone had the chance to ask.

**Meanwhile, in said hallway**

Tabby laughed, clapping her hands together after they reappeared. Kurt grinned at her.

"Again!" She demanded, reaching for his hand. However, a door to their right opened, startling them.

"Yo, Kurt, I was wondering if I could borrow…your…" Iceman paused, staring at the two. "Uh…hey Sam, you gotta check this out!" He called in to his roommate.

Sam joined him a few seconds later. "If this is another one of y'alls pranks, Ah swear…" He stopped short as well, blinking in confusion.

"What's the noise about?" Berserker questioned, throwing his door open. "Dude! Mini-mutants? Where did they come from? Is that Tabby?"

"Looks like it. And Kurt." Roberto agreed, surveying them.

"Well no duh, do ya know any other blue mutants 'round here?"

Roberto was about to retort when a breeze brought another mutant to their attention.

"What're you doing here, Quicksilver?" Berserker frowned as Bobby iced up his arm in preparation for a fight.

"Chill out." He quipped, earning several eye rolls in return. "I'll give three guesses and the first two don't count."

Tabby seemed to gather from previous instances – or perhaps she just hadn't forgiven him from not saving her from the needle downstairs – that Pietro being there meant she was in trouble. She quickly scurried over and hid behind the southern boys legs. He chuckled and picked her up.

"She's kinda cute like this." He smiled. "When she's not, ya know, causin' mayhem."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Yeah she's freakin' adorable. Now hand her over, we need to get 'em back down to the doc."

"Tabby no wanna sleep!" She frowned, clinging closer to Sam.

"Maximoff! I ordered you to wait. You could've caused them to port somewhere else." Cyclops said, coming into the hall along with Lance.

"First off, Summers, I don't take orders from the likes of you." Pietro glowered, "And second, it's not my fault you guys are such slow pokes." He crossed his arms and stuck his chin up childishly.

Kurt had taken the disruption as an opportunity to use his powers to teleport into Ray and Roberto's room. When they glanced back at him, he was hanging upside down from the ceiling fan. They laughed.

"Look, this is serious." Scott pointed out as he took Tabby from Sam. "We don't know how this happened to them, or if it's permanent or not. So stop messing around, we need to get them back down to the med bay."

Tabby pouted, reaching out for Sam to 'save her'. He waved sadly at her. Her blue eyes grew wide as a fit was brewing.

"Oh no you don't." Lance said, taking her from Scott so that he could go grab Kurt. "Those waterworks aren't gonna work this time, Tabs." This didn't stop her. "Tabitha…" Lance warned. She sniffled.

"Oh please, must I do everything?" Pietro rolled his eyes and zipped in front of Tabby. "Cool it with the tears or you're gonna get a time out." Lance snorted, but Tabby's eyes widened more.

"No!" She told him, bringing her hand up and smacking his nose. Pietro jumped back, blinking in shock.

"That wasn't very nice, Tabby." Lance said, trying to keep a stern look while also trying to keep from laughing at his best friend's expense.

"Lemme at her." Pietro grumbled, reaching for her as Scott came out of the room holding Kurt. Tabby stuck her tongue out at Pietro and held fast to Lance.

"Brat." Pietro stuck his tongue out right back at her.

"It's getting hard for me to tell who the baby is around here." Scott said, frowning at the two Brotherhood boys.

Xavier interrupted them before a fight could break out.

_Boys', please do not delay too long. Forge has just arrived and he would like to see Kurt and Tabitha before they fall asleep for the night._

The three boys' continued to glare at each other for another short moment before Scott stormed off down the hall, leading the way.

_I don't think you'll have to worry too much about them sleeping anytime soon, Professor. _Scott sent back as the other two followed him, Tabby making faces at Pietro and vice-versa.

"Seriously it's like you're three as well. Knock it off." Lance groaned. _Why me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Power trip

As the clock ticked slowly toward dawn, the majority of residents at the Institute had long since gone to bed. The Brotherhood had crashed in the makeshift waiting room outside the med-bay, not entirely willing to leave Tabitha alone, even if they were too proud to admit it. And after hours of fighting to keep the two toddlers apart so they couldn't teleport, they had finally fallen asleep as well.

It was the middle of the night, the med bay bathed only in the light of a crescent moon, when the mini blonde mutant awoke. She sat up quickly, eyes wide and breathing heavy as she started to panic, tears filling her eyes.

"Mommy?" She called out quietly, sniffling. "Mommy!" She tried a little louder. She wiped at her eyes, looking around the room and seeing monsters in every shadow. Pulling the blanket up over her head, she continued to cry until she felt a pair of arms around her, picking her up.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Tabby, just a bad dream." Wanda said quietly, rubbing her back. She yawned, smiling down at her. The little girl sniffled, clinging tightly to the older girl.

"Where's Tabby's mommy?" Tabby asked, looking toward the door. "Wanna go home."

Wanda frowned, searching for an answer that wouldn't upset the toddler more. She was drawing a blank however, but finally got out that they were her babysitters.

"Tabby wanna go home!" She demanded, tears forming in her eyes again as her voice got louder. "Mommy!"

Pietro zipped into the room following the last outburst.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, sleep evident in his voice. Wanda looked at him desperately, nodding at their teammate who was nothing less than inconsolable. "She's gonna wake up the whole mansion," He frowned, taking her from his sister and leaving the room. Wanda joined him down the hall a few seconds later.

"I think she must have had a nightmare," Wanda informed him quietly, wincing as Tabby's cries only grew louder. "What should we do?"

"Maybe some warm milk?" Pietro suggested, grasping for straws. "That's what mother used to do for us." Wanda nodded, following him upstairs to the kitchen.

"Tabby no know you! Mommy, mommy!" She cried, causing her two housemates to frown.

"Tabby you do know us, calm down." Pietro whispered, struggling to keep her in his grasp as he shot a helpless look at Wanda, who merely shrugged as she searched the cabinets for cups.

"Is everything alright?" Storm questioned, coming into the room and taking in the situation. "Oh, poor child," She smiled, taking the young blonde from the boy's grasp. "You are safe. Nothing to fear." She hummed a lullaby, soothing Tabitha enough to calm her tears to light whimpers. "There now, would you like a drink?"

Tabby nodded.

Pietro and Wanda stared at the weather witch in awe. She smiled knowingly and handed Tabby back to Pietro before pouring milk into the cup Wanda had gotten out for her.

Tabby sniffled and took the cup from Ororo, taking a few small sips before holding it back out for her. Her eyelids drooping, she leaned her head on Pietro's shoulder.

"Thank you." Wanda said appreciatively. Pietro nodded his as well.

"My pleasure." Ororo smiled, placing the milk back in the fridge. "Seems like you two had the right idea. She will be fine."

They left the kitchen, the two younger mutants heading back down to the med bay as Tabby had drifted off again.

**A few hours later**

The rising sun brought with it the appearance of an excited Forge. Speaking with Beast and Xavier as they entered the med bay woke up the blue mini-mutant. He yawned and stretched, teleporting over to the table the adults were standing next to.

"Good morning Kurt," Xavier's smile held amusement as Forge looked at the boy in awe.

"Woah! I had to see it for myself, this is incredible!" Forge exclaimed, taking a closer look. "And you said there was another one?" He asked, still examining Kurt.

"Yes, Tabitha." Xavier nodded, glancing over to the sleeping girl. "I believe she had a more exciting night than young Mr. Wagner, however, so we'll let her sleep in a bit."

"Do you know what happened exactly?" Forge asked.

"I'm afraid we have very little to go on," Xavier frowned. "They had somehow gotten into Magneto's base and stumbled across a device that, as you can see, de-aged them quite significantly."

"Interesting dilemma," Forge muttered. "Obviously I've dealt a bit with time travel, but this is something completely new! Man I wish I could get my hands on the original machine."

"I will try to get in contact with Erik," Xavier wheeled toward the door. "However he is aware that this took place, so I am not confident that he will be very cooperative."

"In the meantime, Charles?" Hank asked, picking Kurt up off the table and setting him on the ground. The young mutant immediately ported over to Tabby's bed, jumping on it until she woke up with a piercing cry.

"Run any more tests that you think you may need, then just go about the day as usual." Pietro zipped into the room, picking up Tabby and shooting a glare at the younger boy. "I'm afraid this is going to be a bit of a waiting game. Good morning Mr. Maximoff." Xavier smiled, amusement still etched on his face. "I will be in my study."

"Can you make her stop?" Pietro frowned, looking to Beast for help. He smiled kindly and handed the girl a sucker. Pietro rolled his eyes.

**Not your normal breakfast**

"Dude pass the milk!"

"Don't drink from the carton!"

"Ew! Bobby, we all share that! Come on."

"Tabby want pancakes." The toddler joined in, causing Rogue to snort as she glanced around the table.

"Pancakes, pancakes!" Kurt chimed in.

"Y'all are acting like the two actual toddlers at the table." Rogue rolled her eyes, putting a pancake on Kurt's plate. Tabby saw this and slammed her little fist on the table, creating a small bomb and tossing it across the table.

"Tabby!" Jean admonished, using her telekinesis to redirect it. Tabby's eyes grew wide as a fit was brewing. "Would you like a pancake?" She asked nicely, trying to keep the tantrum at bay.

"Tabby wants pease!" She nodded. Jean smiled and handed her the plate.

Breakfast continued as per usual, with only a few almost fights breaking out between Scott and Lance, as well as Pietro and a few of the new recruits. Nightcrawler ported himself and Tabby onto the roof after breakfast, causing a lot of grief for the older mutants trying to keep them out of trouble.

"Kurt, like, give me your hand, okay?" Kitty smiled, reaching her hand out toward the two toddlers. Scott and Rogue were on the balcony below, ready to react, while Jean was on the ground with Lance, Pietro, and Wanda.

"Can't you just use your powers?" Pietro frowned at the redhead, eyes never leaving the roof.

"I don't want to scare them and cause Kurt to port mid-air." Jean said, concentrating on the two on the roof as well. "If Kitty can get to him, then I can get Tabby down safely."

Pietro didn't look very thrilled by her response. "I'm just gonna zip up there and grab them." He said, but Lance threw his arm out to stop him before he got the chance.

"Give them a minute."

"I'm going to grab Tabitha," Wanda said, putting her hands up and using her powers to take hold of said girl.

"Wee! Tabby fly!" The girl laughed, throwing her arms out as she was raised into the air.

"Wanda! We didn't give the go ahead!" Scott shouted from the balcony. Kurt watched as Tabby was lifted into the air and he reached out for her.

"Kitty!" Rogue shouted, causing Scott to whip his head back around.

"I've got him!" Kitty shouted, grabbing Kurt's hand and phasing them through the roof into the room below. "Kurt you like, can't do that again, okay? You scared us." Kitty hugged him, and he ported them outside into the fountain. "Like, great." She frowned, looking down at the blue boy as he grinned up at her.

"Kitty!" Lance called out, running over to her. He took her hand, helping her out of the water. "Are you alright?" He asked, failing to keep a grin off his face at seeing his girlfriend drenched.

"Oh shut up, Lance." She rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile as well. "I'm fine. Is Tabby safe?"

"Yeah, Pietro was giving her a piggy-back ride last I checked." He smirked and she chuckled as well.

"That's so totally cute," She grabbed Kurt's hand before he could wander off. "If only he hadn't been so oblivious when she asked him to prom."

Lance snorted, then frowned. "I hope they figure this out soon."

"Me too." Kitty sighed, looking down at her wet teammate. "You little furball, let's go get you dried off."

**Xavier's study**

"Are you sure?" Forge asked for the third time, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Erik was very specific." Xavier's face was set in a frown.

"A time machine?" Wolverine raised a brow.

"Obviously it malfunctioned somehow." Forge stated, "This makes things a little more difficult. Does he still have the machine?"

"I believe so, he was very vague." Charles sighed, "Logan will you fetch the Maximoff twins? I may need their assistance in getting through to Erik."

"Charles, I am worried for the children." Ororo piped in as Logan left the room. "Kurt is a danger to himself and Tabitha. Perhaps it would be best to keep the two apart while we are figuring this out."

"I agree," Xavier nodded, turning his gaze to Forge. "Are you able to create a type of power prohibitor for our young Nightcrawler?"

"Yeah totally!" Forge said enthusiastically, excited to share an invention. "I've been working on one that I intended for Rogue, but I'd be happy to try it out on Kurt. We'll be able to control the level of power it uses, so it won't hurt him or anything."

"Wonderful." Xavier smiled, turning toward the door as Quicksilver entered, followed shortly by Wolverine and Scarlet Witch. "Good, that didn't take long. Now, Pietro, have you been in contact with your father recently?"

"No." Pietro frowned, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Wanda shook her head before he got the chance to ask her as well.

"Well I believe we're going to need to see the machine that he has at his base," Xavier informed them. "I am hoping that Erik will be more inclined to let you in than he would myself." He smiled.

"Forget it, I'm not going anywhere near that man." Pietro glared. Wanda's hands were glowing as a response to Xavier's request as well.

"I understand that it will not be an easy feat, but it is necessary in moving forward with helping young Mr. Wagner and Ms. Smith."

"I thought he was supposed to be some sort of genius." Pietro retorted, nodding his head at Forge.

"Be that as it may," Xavier spoke up before Forge got the chance to respond. "We are unable to move forward without at least some idea as to what his machine is or was capable of."

"Fine." Wanda said, before Pietro got the chance to turn him down again. "What do you want us to do exactly?"

"Some photographs would be great." Forge started, handing them his camera.

"Any information you can gather from Erik." Xavier added.

"Yeah sure," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I understand that it will not be easy, but it is better than what we have to work with now."

"We'll do our best." Wanda said, grabbing her brother by the arm and forcing him out of the room in front of her.

"Chuck, I'm not so sure about this." Logan frowned, watching the two bicker as they walked away. "Wanda still holds a grudge against old Buckethead."

"I'm hoping that will work to our advantage." Xavier smiled knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback status

"Blue hurry up we're losing him!" Tabby called, running down a side street and coming to a stop at the dead end. "Aw man!" She snapped her fingers, turning around to frown at her accomplice.

"It's probably for the best, Tabby." Kurt said, frowning as the dumpster behind her started glowing. "Vatch out!" He shouted, grabbing her and teleporting. They heard the explosion from two streets over.

"Ooh, he's asking for trouble now." Tabby smirked, having a blast. "Come on, Blue, he's probably still nearby!" And before he could stop her, she had taken off.

"Vhy me?" Kurt asked the sky, following after his friend.

They continued their chase another few blocks before giving up. Gambit had easily disappeared, leaving only a smoking alley as a sign he had been there. Sirens filled the air shortly as several police cars made their way toward the explosion.

"Time to go." Kurt muttered, porting the two of them to the outskirts of town. "You're crazy, you know?"

"Oh relax, we were never in any danger. " Tabby rolled her eyes, doing a double take as a familiar coat slid behind a tree. She headed in that direction, leaving Kurt staring after her in disbelief.

"She's going to kill me." He muttered, following her. "Tabby, vait up!"

"Shh." She hissed, motioning for him to join her. Tabby pointed down the hill where Gambit was entering what could only be Magneto's base. "Jackpot." She grinned, eyes wide as if it were Christmas morning.

"No. No vay, Tabitha. I put my foot down."

"Okay, well you and your foot can hang out here." Tabby said, already heading down the hill. Kurt frowned, turning away.

"I'm not gonna bail you out vhen Magneto gets ahold of you!" He called; she ignored him. He cursed under his breath, teleporting next to her and then porting them closer to the base.

"Zhis is a bad idea," He informed her, but she was on a mission.

"Dude this is great! We get to spy on bucket head! I've always wondered what kinda stuff he has in there."

"Torturous things." Kurt pointed out.

"Quit being a worry-wart, Blue." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

Sighing, Kurt closed his eyes and teleported them inside, and directly into the path of Colossus, who blinked at them in confusion.

"Tin-man!" Tabby greeted nonchalantly. "Long time no see."

"Tabitha." He returned the greeting, looking between the two at a loss for words. "You should not be here."

"We just wanna have a look around. Promise we won't touch anything!" She batted her eyes at him.

"I do not think that is a good idea." Piotr frowned, "Magneto will not be pleased if I let you go."

"We'll be outta here in no time! You never saw us. Please?" She gave him her best smile. He looked around nervously, then nodded.

"Oh you're the best." She hugged him and took off, Kurt following with a nod to Colossus.

"Tabby please, Colossus may let us pass, but vhat if ve run into Magneto or Sabertooth?"

"You can just port us outta here if there's trouble," Tabby kept her voice quiet, moving stealthily through the base. "Blue check this room out!" Tabby whispered, throwing a door open and pulling him inside. "What do you think that is?"

"It looks like that machine that Magneto used on Scott a few years ago." Kurt said, looking it over as well. "But it vas destroyed."

"Huh." Tabby muttered, pushing a few buttons. It powered on.

"Knowing him it's probably some kind of genetic enhancer." Kurt whispered, hearing footsteps approaching. "Someone's coming."

"I wanna see what it does." Tabby insisted, scrolling the screen and messing with a few dials. "What if it's a time machine? How cool would that be?"

"Not that cool if ve don't know how to use it." Kurt warned, glancing at the screen Tabby was pushing some numbers on. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Setting it back a few minutes." She said, grabbing him and pulling him onto the platform of the machine. "Come on, let's see what happens."

"I really don't know about zhis, Tabby." Kurt frowned, shooting a look at the door as Gambit threw it open.

"Get outta dere!" He shouted, running toward them as it powered up.

**Magneto's base, present**

The door slid open and the Maximoff siblings were met by a grinning pyromaniac.

"Well, well, this is a fun surprise." He grinned, creating a flower bouquet with his powers and presenting them to Wanda. "For you, sheila."

Wanda rolled her eyes and Pietro shoved him against the wall.

"Where's our father?"

"Pietro, let go of him." Magneto said, frowning, glancing between his children. "Wanda. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Save the pleasantries." Pietro glowered, stepping away from the pyromaniac and crossing his arms. "We want some answers."

"Where is the time machine?" Wanda finished, ignoring Pyro as he looked her over.

"Pyro," Magneto demanded, turning on his lackey. "Go make yourself useful elsewhere." He saluted and disappeared down a hallway. "So Charles sent you? I am afraid I can't help you, as I told him over the phone." He led them inside anyway, and to the room in question.

"This is it?" Pietro questioned, zipping all around and taking pictures from every angle before Magneto could get the chance to stop him.

"Yes. It was built to be a time machine, I am unsure where it malfunctioned."

"What are we supposed to do about Boom Boom?" Wanda frowned, looking over the machine as well.

"Who?" He questioned, "The reckless girl that occasionally lives with you? One less mouth to feed, I suppose. Leave her in Charles' care."

Pietro narrowed his eyes and zipped up in his father's face. "Wrong answer." He hissed dangerously. Wanda stepped forward as well.

"Father, can you relocate the machine to the Institute?" She asked, placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

Magneto looked between his children with a frown, but nodded nonetheless.

"I will see what I can do."


End file.
